Run
by OnyxDay
Summary: The series and beyond from Rose's perspective. Slight AU at the end. Also soulmate tattoos.


"Run."

A hand. Down the hallway. Heart pounding. Elevator. They're following. An arm. An arm? Babbling. Too many questions. He's glib. Sarcastic. Evading her questions. Confusing her. Outside. He's got a bomb. Run! Can't move.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?"

"Rose."

"Nice to meet you Rose. Run for your life!"

Runs. Never stops. He runs with her. They hold hands. (It doesn't mean anything.) Dangerous. They lose each other. (They always find each other again.) He sends her back. Get back to him. Looks into the Heart. It looks back. Mind is flooded. Everything. Everywhere. Everywhen. It hurts. Burning. Mind's on fire. Help. It hurts. Stop, stop, stop. Stop! Relief. It's okay. It's fine. He's not. Babbling. (Barcelona?) He's on fire. Golden, changing. Different. (Same, always the same.) Hair, sideburns. Brown eyes. (Old, sad eyes, like the blue ones.) Freckles. Who is he? Where is the other one? Where's hers?

Oh. It's him. He's him. The same. Crashing. Too fast. Where are we going? Home. London. Mum. Mickey. Doctor. Where's the Doctor? On the ground.

"What happened, is he alright?"

"I don't know, he just keeled over. But who is he? Where's the Doctor?"

"That's him, right in front of you. That's the Doctor."

"What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor who?"

Out of his clothes. (Not right, they don't fit, wrong body.) Shoulder. Tattoo. Clouds, lightning, wolf. Familiar. Same. Her shoulder. Soulmates. Was it there before? Think, think, think. Don't know. How? Air. Need air. Christmas. It's Christmas. Shopping. Santa robots. Run. The Doctor. Where'd that come from? Run. Save the Doctor. Killer tree. Get the Doctor! Screwdriver.

"Help me."

Awake. Too soon. Still regenerating. Shut up mum! Pilot fish. Shark? Aliens. On the Telly. Can't understand. Can't understand? Broken. Missing. The Doctor. Missing cog. Spaceship over London. People on rooftops. Stay away from rooftops. Save place. TARDIS. The Doctor. We don't need food mum! Signal. There's a signal. We moved. On the spaceship. Aliens. Harriet Jones, prime minister. (Yes, we know who you are.) Be the Doctor. Wait. English. We can understand! Doctor!

"Miss me?"

Oh. Still him. Who is he? The Doctor. He doesn't know. Rude. Not ginger. The Doctor. Sexy. Babbling, he likes that. A duel. They're dueling. Outside. Follow them! On the ground. Where's his hand? Still regenerating. Time Lord.

"Doctor!"

"Oh, so I'm still the Doctor then?"

"No arguments from me!"

Flirting. Was that flirting? Smiling. Fighting. Winning. Protected. Leaving! We did it! Mum! Torchwood. Six words.

Christmas. A suit. Brown. (Like him) A coat. Trainers? Laugh, smile, eat. Outside. Snowing! Not snow. Ballast. Not so beautiful.

Running. Should be running. Does he want her?

"And what about you? What are you going to do next?"

"Well, back to the TARDIS. Same old life."

"On your own?"

"Why, don't you want to come?"

Yes. Oh god, yes. Where? That way. Hands. Holding hands. (They still fit, puzzle pieces, soulmates.) Tell him. Tell him now! Too late. Different planet. (Same name.) Cat-nurse-nuns. Cassandra. Not right. Too much! Hurts! Glowing. Back of mind. Burns! Gone. Wrong. Different body. Not right. Not him. Get out! Pain. Too much. Hurts! Safe, glow, protected. Gone. Really gone. Doctor! Arms, safe, Doctor. Face of Boe. Goodbyes. Travel. Adventure. Tell him. Gone. Pit. Evil. Die in battle. Same them! Die in battle. Eyes, red eyes, shoot, gone. Dead. She killed him. Doctor! Here! He's back! Arms, safe, Doctor. Tell him. Traveling. Gone. Stop loosing him. Storm. Storm is coming. Die in battle. Tell him. Home. Mum. Ghosts? Cybermen. Daleks. Torchwood. Hold on, hold on, hold on, almost there, hold on. Slipping, falling. Arms. Dad? No! Doctor! Beach. Dårlig Ulv Stranden. Bad Wolf Bay. Tell him.

There. Ghost, projection. Burning up a sun. Burning, glow, wolf. Tell him. Can't think. Two minutes. Can't think! Tell him!

"I- I love you."

"Quite right too. And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler..."

Gone. Really gone. What was he saying? Ask him. Have to ask him. Can't, gone. Stars, gone, darkness. Burning, glow, wolf. Ask him! Donna. DoctorDonna. Friend. Dead? Donna! What's on her back? Donna! Find him. Donna! Get back. (Tell her the secret, tell her the words.) Bad Wolf. Gold, burning, glow, wolf. Bad Wolf. Doctor!

Subwave network. Harriet Jones, former prime minister. (Yes, we know who you are.) Jack, Torchwood. Sarah Jane, Mr Smith, son? Martha Jones? Doctor! Donna! DoctorDonna.

"Find me, Doctor. Find me!"

"There. Blue, home, love. Doctor. Running, keep running. Almost there. Dalek. No! Too soon, can't leave, too soon! Ask him! Jack, Donna, TARDIS. Regenerating. Too soon, too soon! Hand. His hand. Christmas. Same. Same Doctor. Same him.

Daleks. Crucible. Donna, TARDIS! Burning, hurts. Burning, glow, wolf. Jack! No, no, no! Doctor! Davros? Cult of Skaro. Caan. Mickey. Mum. Sarah Jane. Jack? Martha Jones? Osterhagen key. What's it for?

"Oh my god! He found you!"

She knows. How? Talked, remembered. They're here. Everyone. (Donna, TARDIS.) What's that? Move. Run. (Don't stop, never stop running.) How? Donna. Doctor? No. DoctorDonna. Friend. Hand? Fire. Burning. Planets. Only Earth. (Always Earth.) Genocide, burning, fire. Flying. All flying. (Not mum.) Hugging. Arms, safe, Doctor. Doctor? Home. Only them. Donna, two Doctors, mum. Pete's World. (Not home, never home.) Bad Wolf Bay. Ask him, ask him! Which him? Same, different. Both?

"All right. Both of you, answer me this. When I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me? Go on, say it."

"I said, 'Rose Tyler'."

"Yeah, and how was that sentence going to end?"

"Does it need saying?"

Yes. No. Just say it. Please! Other one. The other one will say it. (Not the same, not him.)

"And what about you?"

The Words. Three words. Lips, hands, hair, tongue. Kissing. Wrong. Not him. Not the same. Turn around! Gone. Too late. Again. Not him. Not the same. Wrong hands. (They don't fit right.) The house. (Not home, not blue, home is blue.) Shoulder. Check the shoulder! Not there. Cloud, lightning, wolf. Not there! Not soulmates. Not the same. Not him. Gone. Different. Get back, get back! Run, never stop running! Gone, gone, gone!

Sounds. Whooshing. Familiar. Home. Run, run! New, different. Not the same. Longer hair, larger chin, green eyes. (Where are his eyebrows?) Still him. Same eyes. (Different color.) Same him. Doctor.

"You're back."

"I always come back."

"You said, the first time, you said we could never see each other again. That both worlds would collapse."

"Mine is, River wouldn't kill me. The universe is collapsing, the TARDIS is exploding, I just erased myself from Time, but it's okay! I told a little girl a story. And I want you to come back with me."

Doesn't make sense. Never does. Runs to him. Home. Go back.

Borrowed, old, new, blue. Found him. Words, scattered. (Bad Wolf.) Stories. We're all stories. Just words. (Bad Wolf.) Infinite letters, infinite words, repeated forever. (Bad Wolf.) Imaginary friend. Dancing. Doesn't have his moves. (Did the last one have moves?) Laughs, dances, smiles, burns. (Bad Wolf.) Tell him. Find him. Ask him. Bad Wolf. Where is he? Outside. Burning. Bad Wolf. Doctor. Bad Wolf. Burning. Bad Wolf. Help, hurts, burns. Bad Wolf. Bad Wolf. Bad Wolf. Help. Bad Wolf. Burning, light. Bad Wolf. Too much light. Hurts. Bad Wolf. Doctor.

"Doctor!"

Burns. Bad Wolf. New. Different. Bad Wolf. Help. Who am I? Bad Wolf. Rose? Bad Wolf.

"It's okay. You've regenerated. It's okay."

Okay. Regenerated. Regenerated? Look down! Hands. Longer, thinner, paler. Legs. Long, strong. (Good for running.) Breasts, milky, smaller. Thin. Hair. Hair! Still blonde. (Different, golden.) Eyes? Mirror. Stand, run, find it! Mirror, need a mirror. Face. Cheekbones, sharp, pink. (From running.) Freckles. Eyes? Same, golden, hazel. Cupid lips, pinker. White teeth. Sharp jaw. Long neck. Different. Same. Same? Shoulder! Cloud, lightning, wolf. Bad Wolf. Rose? Same. Two hearts. (One's not enough.) Home. Safe. Doctor. Bad Wolf. Clouds, lightning, wolf. Storm. Oncoming Storm. Doctor. Soulmate.

Run.

* * *

**Okay, I thought this up a few years ago. I really like the idea of soulmates having the same tattoo, and I wanted to play around with perspective. So I wrote this from Rose's POV, in broken thought. Hope you liked. Reviews would be nice!**


End file.
